Hopeless Romantics vs Realists
by xFlyHigher
Summary: "I sort of gave up when we got to high school." "Yeah, I think that's when I started having a thing for you." A story in which Isabella had realised she had to start making painfully realistic decisions for herself, and when Phineas realised exactly how much a certain neighboor truly means to him. (Not following AYA canon)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi! This is my first phinabella fanfic. Im very late to the PnF fanfiction community, and I'm not sure how alive phinabella fans still are but these two have my entire heart. I hope you enjoy! Please like, comment and review. (I'm not quite sure whether this will fall into a oneshot or multiple chaptered story, but we will see! I guess we could call this somewhat of a test run.)**

 **I kind of read most stories that play out where Isabella is the hopeless romantic chasing the oblivious realist. And while that pretty much is true during their childhood years, the conversation in Act Your Age interested me. Isabella gave up, while Phineas developed feelings throughout high schools. This story mainly revolves on what exactly caused the switch to happen.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

" _I sort of gave up when we got to high school."_

" _Yeah, I think that's when I started having a thing for you."_

Despite what most of her friends would tell you, Isabella is a fairly realistic girl.

Yes, she lives in a dream world at times. Yes, she has very illogical and surreal fantasies. But she's always been one to be aware of it. Life truly is as meaningful as you fool yourself into thinking it is. She's thankful she hasn't had much time to doubt anything revolving around the meaning or purpose of anything. She knew her duties: as a daughter, a friend, a troop leader. It's never been hard to find the happiness in simple and necessary tasks.

Perhaps that's why she became so infatuated with Phineas Flynn. The boy made everyday feel important, made everybody feel special. The crazy thing is, it never was for himself. He could so easily use his talents, keep the fun exclusively to Ferb and himself, but he never has. He finds meaning in bringing happiness to other people. It was endearing, lovable, but kind of weird. Not a bad weird, but rather an undeniably beautiful yet confusing kind of weird.

Around the middle of 9th grade, Isabella couldn't keep wondering to herself anymore. She's had small conversations about the subject with the gang; usually resulting in Buford insulting Phineas and Baljeet translating what he had meant to compliment. 'He's just built like that.' was usually the average answer.

After a not so successful patch mission, Phineas did everything he could to make her feel better. She tried to convince him it wasn't necessary (with half effort. I mean, he was offering to spend focused time on her!) but he had refused, using the long weekend as a fake excuse. 'C'mon Isabella. Don't do it for me, or even for you, do it for the sake of being able to!' It was a wonderful day, filled with smiles, platonic hand holding, and adventures. The perfect day- and the perfect ending, it seemed, with him walking her home only minutes before her curfew. She was on cloud 9, and the butterflies she had felt throughout the day still very present, but something kept her from fully melting away the way she usually would when she had his undivided attention.

"Phineas, why are you so nice to people?"

Phineas looked at her like she had just grown two heads (without some invention involved, of course) "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you built me this entire amusement park so I could score the Triple Loop Patch. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to help you." She can hear the sincerity in his voice. She nearly melts. _Oh Phineas._ "You're my friend." _Aaanddd it's gone_. "It really wasn't a big deal. I was more than happy to-"

"Right, right." She waved him off, trying not to be rude, but trying to get to the point. "The thing is- you would do the same thing for anybody- wouldn't you?" Isabella pressed, looking at him expectantly. They stopped at her doorstep, but Isabella made no sign of leaving quite yet.

Although it was dark, she could still see the confused frown setting on his features. "I'm not sure I follow."

"If some random fire side girl had come to you complaining about failing something, you'd try to help her the way you helped me."

Phineas paused. "I mean, yeah. I'd try to help anybody. That's the right thing to do." He cocked his head, "Does anybody else need help with their patches? I'm sure Ferb and I-"

"No! No, nothing like that. I was just curious."

"Oh okay."

Isabella nodded slowly. Although the answer made sense, was valid and honest and kind- it hurt. They stood in silence for a few moments before she finally spoke up. "Well, goodnight Phineas. I'll see you at school."

"Goodnight Isabella!" He waved at her, not phased by their conversation nor her vague responses, and although it was late and both were so tired from building- he grinned with just as much enthusiasm as he had when the day begun.

Waving him off, mirroring his smile- she closed the door. The second it was shut, her smile fell. Nothing had changed. He was still the sweet, kind, extremely oblivious boy she had fallen for a while ago- but at the same time it felt as though everything had changed. It was as if she realized she had over-estimated her worth to him.

And that's when the thought crossed: Was Phineas even capable of experiencing personal love for anybody?

Of course he loved her. Maybe not in the way she had always wanted him to, but in the way he loved everybody else. He valued family over friends, no doubt- which she had always admired about him as well… But everybody is his friend! Even the boys who try to pick on him at school, Phineas greeted them with a smile every time. The boy radiates kindness, and she loves that. But who doesn't?

The rest of the night was spent with her tossing and turning in her bed, re-evaluating every conversation they've ever had, every time he had complimented her or confided in her about something. She felt crazy and guilty for doing so the whole time _. Phineas is a genuine boy, he wouldn't tell me something not true just for the sake of making me happy._

The only problem with that re-occurring thought: that is exactly something he would do. Whenever he sees the opportunity to make somebody smile, he takes it.

What if she wasn't his best friend at all? What if he didn't even care if she showed up with the gang or not? What if he didn't even consider her a friend, or a human!?

Okay, the last thought was kind of crazy- even for her. The rest of them though, all led to the next day's final conclusion.

She woke up with a new decided goal. A tragic, painful, but in her eyes necessary goal.

"I will do everything it takes to get over Phineas Flynn."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows! Each single one means the world to me. It is currently 1:42 am, and I have absolutely no idea where this is heading, if I am being completely honest. Hopefully, it's worth posting.**

 **Also, should there be other ships included in the story? Or any dynamics you would like to see? Please let me know in a PM or review!**

 **Also, I apologize beforehand for the OOC moments- as there will probably be a lot. While this loosely follows AYA, I have certain head canons for each character which probably will come across. I also may change it, so the story line doesn't follow AYA. (Not fond of that episode at all. Anywayssss…)**

 **Once again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the story** **J**

Phineas had always been an optimist. Always striving to accomplish the impossible. Finding ways to bring joy in everybody's day. As a boy of both science and positivity- it would be easy to say he just strives for realistic possibilities. Ask anybody. His close friends may laugh. "Phineas is one of the most realistic people you will ever meet."

No, that's not true. At all, in fact. Ferb would probably be the only one to know this- but Phineas Flynn had always been a hopeless romantic.

Ferb realized how much he underestimated the romantic side of his brother the night he came home from a football practice in 8th grade. At first, Phineas would constantly tag along- only it was then he discovered that some certain coaches don't appreciate any kind of inventions or tricks along the way. The redheaded boy was bitter about it, naturally, but it didn't take too long for him to get over. He had always been one to respect what people wish for, even if it was something that took away something from himself.

He had walked into the living room, limping slightly. Ferb knew his parents wouldn't be home due to date night, and he expected Phineas to be asleep at this time with Candace watching TV. He had taken a nasty hit to the knee during practice, but it was manageable. Still, a injury is an injury. So, walking in with the TV playing, he paid no attention and kept his eyes on his leg- trying to figure out exactly which area was the root of pain.

That's when he heard it.

Sobs. Soft, quiet, almost hesitant sobs.

He looked up. Candace was fast asleep on the couch, arm dangling over the edge. Phineas sat a few feet away from her, tears streaming down his cheeks- eyes not tearing away from the screen. He clung onto Perry, a crushed expression on his face as he watched the show, paying no attention to Ferb entering.

"B-But… they're soulmates… How could he just ignore her like that? They belong together!"

Ferb cleared his throat.

Phineas looked at him, as if pulled out of a trance. He smiled meekly after a moment, releasing Perry and wiping his tears away from the back of his hand. "Ferb, I have to be honest with you. I really wasn't expecting to be so hooked on Candace's teen drama. But wow! It's so realistic and-" Ferb scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No, really! You should watch it sometime. Although, I'm not really sure if their interpretation of British people would offend you or not."

Just then, Candace stirred in her sleep and rolled over. Both boys froze, afraid to have accidentally woken her up. Thankfully, they hadn't.

The night had ended with Candace still passed out on the couch, murmuring about Jeremy and busting in her sleep- and the boys in their room- lights off and each in their separate beds. Ferb was falling asleep fairly quickly, and was close to drifting off before his brother spoke.

"Ferb, do you believe in soulmates?"

This wasn't something he was proud of, but Ferb was usually able to get through the night by sleeping through Phineas' rants. It wasn't as though he didn't care about his brothers opinions, because he did very much, but most of it revolved around planning for the next day, which he'd learn about either way.

However, this was intriguing. Phineas sometimes brought up significantly deep subjects, but this? This was new. Ferb didn't answer, but instead sat up- silently telling him he was listening.

"I mean, I guess I never really thought about it but-" Ferb could make out his brother's figure in the dark. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "-I guess it would be nice to think there's somebody out there for you and stuff. I just don't know if there'd be somebody like that for me. I'd like to think there is though."

For a moment, Ferb's mind flickered to their best friend across the street. He would be surprised if Phineas hadn't done the same thing, no matter how oblivious the boy could be sometimes.

"I'd want to have kids. So our kids would be best friends. We'd live right next door to each other, or maybe we could build this huge mansion together." Ferb smiled lazily at this idea. It was impractical, unrealistic and extremely unlikely, but Phineas spoke of it as if it was fact that the two would live together. It was nice. "I'd be with my soulmate, you'd be with yours. Candace would live down the street with Jeremy. It would all be perfect."

Ferb nodded, slowly laying back down. The soccer practice was starting to get to him. He was physically tired, but he wanted to hear where this was going.

"Baljeet and Buford would live close too, maybe in the same house like we may do. Let's face in, they're best friends. We could build them another mansion too. And, Isabella.. well, she'd live… really close. Hopefully." his voice faltered. Ferb was drifting off every second more. ".. This might sound crazy, and you can't tell anybody this but... Recently, or maybe not so recently- I guess I've always felt…"

Ferb finally dozed off.

Cut forward half a year later, 9th grade. Another eventful day, ending with Phineas walking his best friend home. It felt kind of weird though. Phineas hadn't thought much about the interaction he had just had with Isabella. They had a fun day, and the pair were extremely close; so random questions weren't something he usually fussed over.

Here's the thing: after every interaction, he constantly analyzed everything she did when interacting with him. It felt weird, and kind of stalkerish, but he couldn't help it. He always searched for some kind of sign, of anything different.

But, no. She always looked at him the same. Always sighed dreamily when he offered to do something. Her pupils always formed into hearts when greeting him.

Nope. Nothing new. It was unfortunate, because he kind of developed some feelings for her over the past year. No use in thinking about it though, because she obviously just saw him as a friend.

The problem is, ever since the night he talked to Ferb about his dreams for the future, the feelings were growing. Obviously, he always felt strongly for her. Even when they were kids, he was inclined to be around her when he could find the time. He enjoyed talking to her, listening to her interests, laughing with her. He tried blaming the new feelings and realizations on hormones, but it was never just about being physically attracted to her. It had always been more.

Maybe that's why he felt so inclined to treat her as a friend. Resist the urges to do anything out of the ordinary for her, hint at his thoughts- his plans for their future.

Oh god, that sounded even more crazy!

Phineas groaned, tossing and turning in his bed as he kept going through the conversation in his head. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, the teen boy uttered out an apologetic whisper. "…Ferb?"

It was late. The alarm clock read 2:52 am. Ferb grunted.

"Do you think Isabella would ever like me? I'm obviously in no way deserving of it, but…"

Ferb rolled in his bed, only responding with another muffled groan.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It probably is just hormones. I'm probably over thinking too much. She seemed… kind of upset tonight. But maybe she was just tired."

No response.

"I shouldn't over think it." Phineas repeated, trying to convince himself of this more than anybody else at this point. "Yeah, maybe I should just ignore it. It'll all work out. She'd probably be happier if I didn't mention or do anything crazy about tonight."

He eventually fell asleep, concern still gnawing at his core.

He would have never guessed that small decision would affect all of his friendships in such a terrible way.

 **AN/**

 **I guess this is more of a filler, but it was fun writing.**

 **It's now 3 am. I have decided that this won't follow the AYA storyline, I will only that specific conversation. The whole "gave up high school thing". Maybe it'll happen in a couple weeks in this fanfic! Maybe they will be in college, in their 30s, ghosts! Mwahahaha…**

 **Wow, I'm tired. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
